User blog:Tankswinger/RP Collage-James Bloodridge
For those of you who said I cannot RP...you are right. Screw this, I am finished. Anyways, I have finally compiled everything related to James Bloodridge; his rise to power in the TD, and his fall. Credit where credit is due: USS Enterprise, who played a critical role in killing Bloodridge Doc, in which I sorta borrowed his quote at the top ...I forgot who else lol Anywa-''gets immediately copyrighted by angry wiki-members'' *EDIT: I have made some edits to get rid of unnecessary/dead AF plot holes and areas that hasn't been explained much at all. Sorry in advance. Prologue= News Broadcast "The Terran Dominion military has finally acknowledged that they have lost one of their military satellites over Cattierian airspace. They lost signal roughly 1 hour after launch, and the satellite crashed 4 hours after takeoff, likely due to mechanical error. Due to this, the Terran Dominion is now recalling many defense satellites and instead working on a new design." "Up next, Israeli has just shipped their newest model of tanks to most of their allies, and the..." ---- Command Bunker_01 Terrence Mengsk found James Bloodridge, and starts to approach him "What the hell were you thinking," Mengsk shouted, "...making a 'defense satellite' and then immediately sending it over to CN airspace, expecting them to have a good response! They were designed for defense, not offense! We don't want to get in a wa-" "Alas, you see, I WASN'T in charge of that 'killsat'. Rather...I was testing something out," replied James Bloodridge. "So? You nearly got us into a global war!" James Bloodridge hesitated for a while, and then responded with a simple statement: "Allow me to show you who actually controlled that killsat." Bloodridge soon walks over, and activates a monitor. All of the sudden, uncontrollable jargon from the computer started to fill the screen, and tons of data was being shipped from a unknown address. In turn, both Bloodridge and Mengsk can see tons of commands from a command prompt. However, there was one thing peculiar about the whole thing...no one was controlling it at all. "This is the AICN_1...short for the first Artificial Intelligence Central Node. I recently designed this, and well...the killsats were the first application. Over time, the node will control more then just our military software and artificial intelligence, but also the civilian world." "No, James Bloodridge. I am not authori-," Terrence Mengsk began, before James Bloodridge interrupted. "I don't need your authorization. You forgot I am the Head of the Minstry of Science, not just Head of Research and Development," said Bloodridge. "No..." "You no longer have complete control over my actions. You are just the Supreme Admiral of the navy! You barely have political power, if any. You certainly don't have enough political influence to challenge my power," James Bloodridge said. "But...you...," began Terrence Mengsk, but James Bloodridge quickly responds with a "Goodbye." and walks out of the entrance. Mengsk slowly crawls into a wall...and faints. |-|The Raid Against Bloodridge= Command Bunker_01 A team of 20 specialized ghosts soon blew open the doors to the massive sprawling command facility. Leading the charge was someone in a marine suit: Terrence Mengsk. He first guns down the front security guards, and then go further into the labyrinth that was the underground command facility. "It's hell," thought Mengsk, "but it's going to be worth it in the end." Soon, alarms started to ring, and the newest company of C-21 combat androids start to come in view. The androids gun down 10 of Terrence Mengsk's ghosts, before themselves were taken down by combined fire. Soon, interior turrets started popping up, killing 2 more ghosts before being taken down. Eventually, security door's activated, but Terrence Mengsk, under heavy fire, managed to enter through the door before it closed. However, he was now completely alone, separated from his squad. "Drats! What just happened there?" Terrence Mengsk calls for backup. All he hears as he turns in his radio are screams of his remaining squad being wiped out. "Hello? Anyone-" he began, before something caught his attention. "Well, well...look what we have here." A monitor soon flashed up, with James Bloodridge in it. "Heh, that was it of your initial squadron? I laugh at such an attempt to eliminate me. It's like sending lambs to the slaughter." "I won't stop James, until you no longer threaten the security of the dominion's future," spat Terrence Mengsk. "It was a mistake hiring a monster like you. Everyone else, they see a hero that advanced the Terran Dominion. But from me, I see a snake that threatens this whole damn world! You are going down, TODAY!" "Hahaha! I laugh at your plans to disgruntle and undermine me from power! You are just a puppet to my plan, and now, you have entered the hands of the master," replied James. "You will die James. I'm coming for you," said Terrence Mengsk, before he slammed the stock of his Impaler rifle through the monitor, destroying it. As he walked on, he only heard one extra statement from James Bloodridge through the wrecked monitor's audio receptors. "Fear not, Mengsk. I plan to live forever." ---- Terrence Mengsk walked further down towards the facility, the sprawling lab. Most experiment chambers and doors were locked, but it doesn't matter. He was searching for the central command room, where he confronted James Bloodridge last time. He was all alone. Earlier, his squad has been wiped out by the sheer number of combat androids, but Mengsk managed to escape. However, his communication systems failed as he gone deeper within the facility. Still, Mengsk continued on, hoping to stop a potential threat to the Terran Dominion. ---- Soon, Terrence entered a large, circular room, which was supposedly the entrance to the central command room. Suddenly, he hears a voice come through a nearby monitor's audio receptors. "You made it this far? I congratulate you on reaching this far, and you almost would have got close enough to threaten me. However...almost...is still no." All of the sudden, the floor starts to rumble, and soon, 5 C-21's burst out of the floor. They all fire a deadly focused burst, aimed towards Mengsk. Mengsk was forced to find cover, and return fire. Slowly, but surely, the C-21 combat androids fall. However, they succeeded in shooting Terrence Mengsk's Impaler rifle, forcing him to use his trusty revolver. "You aren't going to stop me James Bloodridge," said Terrence Mengsk, "And you aren't getting away!" "Very well...we shall see,"replied James Bloodridge. ---- Terrence Mengsk soon enters the central command room, and almost immediately gets stopped right as he takes 2 feet into the room. His suit locked down, and he was unable to control it anymore. Mengsk cursed, just as someone exited a door, clapping his hands. James Bloodridge. "Hahaha! You look like a fool, managing to kill some combat androids, only to be stopped by one of the most basic defense mechanisms in the world! Your stupidity is certainly laughable...," said a rather excited James Bloodridge. While James was insulting and taunting Terrence Mengsk, he somehow forced his hand to activate the emergency release valve. He then grabs it, and releases it. Almost immediately, the suit ejects Terrence Mengsk, right infront of James Bloodridge. In a quick manner, he gathers all of his strength into his fist, and punches Bloodridge right into the stomach, sending him sprawling on the floor. He then reached out to gram is revolver, when all of the sudden, the room suddenly started to pill with smoke, clouding Bloodridge from view. "You can't escape forever, James! Sooner or later, you will have to concede," shouted Terrence Mengsk. No answer. Terrence Mengsk checks his revolver ammo, and finds that he only has one bullet in the chamber. "You thought the dominion cannot see through your corruption and lies?" No answer. "You will be brought to justic-" Suddenly, the smoke cleared, to show James Bloodridge literally 10 feet from Mengsk, aiming a stun gun. Terrence Mengsk fires...and hits Bloodridge right through his lab suit. Quickly, blood started to stain the white fabric, but that didn't matter at the slightest. James Bloodridge only slightly recoiled, and in that time, fired a stun gun that zapped Terrence Mengsk's chest, making him instantaneously get paralyzed. Both men drop to the ground, in an almost simultaneous manner. ---- "Where...where did I...just...," said a bemused Terrence Mengsk. Terrence Mengsk's eyes soon switched directions, to see a trail of blood extending towards the escape pods. He then grabs his revolver, and checks the ammunition. He only has one round left. "Time to eliminate him and be done with it." With that, he gained to his senses, and stood up. In a dazzled manner, he started running, tracing the blood spills. He had to go through several research bays, and then the main reactor core, and then went inside the medical bay. There was smashed glass here, and some of the components have been snatched, and stolen. Mengsk, knowing that James Bloodridge is healing somewhere, he starts to retrace the blood trail, and spotted another trail of blood. Mengsk, realizing that he doesn't have much time before Bloodridge escapes, starts to sprint down the trail. Eventually, he traced it back to the escape vector node, within the bunker. He then sees the figure he was searching for, James Bloodridge. He was clenching his leg as he limped across towards an escape vehicle. James Bloodridge spots Terrence, and smiles. "You pathetic excuse for a human, you can't even catch me!" Terrence Mengsk, paying no attention, charges towards the pod. Bloodridge enters through the door, and closes it. Seen through the glass, he was laughing. "You aren't getting the last laugh, boy," shoutedTerrence Mengsk. Immediatly, he draws back his arm, grabs a revolver, aims at James Bloodridge. Bloodridge's smile instantly faded, as Terrence Mengsk pulled the trigger. Almost instantaneously, Mengsk can see James Bloodridge recoil in pain, clenching his stomach. He sees the whitewall behind Bloodridge stain almost instantly with blood. Having done his duty, Terrence Mengsk fell over, sure that he had just killed the Head of Minstry of Science, or rather, Former Head of Minstry of Science. Soon, the escape pod activated it's boost mechanism, and escaped out of sight. The autopilot must have activated it, and it slowly, but surely, disappeared from Mengsk's view. ---- The bullet that Terrence Mengsk shot quickly goes through a relatively thick door, and almost immediately goes through Bloodridge's intestines. The bullet then diverts course, and punches through the other side, splattering blood into the drywall behind Bloodridge. Immediately, Bloodridge falls over, and in a painful manner, crawls towards the medical components that he took off the hospital bay. ---- Meanwhile, Terrence Mengsk starts to walk back to his base camp, when all of the sudden, he hears transmissions being sent out from a nearby monitor. "Sir, James Bloodridge was reported dead, sir, Terrence Mengsk managed to kill him." "Send drop-teams in there, capture him." "Roger. Glory to the Dominion." Not long afterwards, a massive Hyperion-Class battlecruiser warps in, and starts firing drop pods into the command center. Immediately, marines are within the room that Terrence Mengsk was in. "Drop to the ground! You are a traitor to the Terran Dominion," shouted a Marine. "But...you don't understand! James Bloodridge threatened the security of the Terran Dominion! I done this for the greater go-," replied Terrence Mengsk. "DROP TO THE GROUND, OR WE SHOOT!" Terrence Mengsk didn't have a lot of options. Suddenly, he backed up sightly, and extending his hand, he was able to touch a panel. He didn't have much time before the marines approached him, so he then shuts down lighting, and then air purification. Immediatly, the whole area turned dark, and the air vents started to spew clouds of smoke. Terrence soon ran off, and entered an escape pod. 'No! I can't die today! I still have things to do...,' thought Terrence as he heard Marines firing wildly into his direction. The smoke would cloud the Marine's vision, further decreasing their accuracy. The escape craft, taking fire, soon lifts off, and then speeds off, into space. Although Terrence Mengsk hasn't realized it yet...he has triggered a revelation of events. ---- The escape craft that Terrence Mengsk is in speeds towards space, and drops out of warp near the minor colony of MS4. The craft then docks, and before long, the doors open. Terrence Mengsk runs up to the first person he encounters, and slams him into the wall. "Is there any aerospace ship docked? Is there any capital ships here," shouted Terrence Mengsk "There...there is the TDAV Hyperion, sir. That thin..." Before long, the alarm starts to sound, and the news start to creep in; Terrence Mengsk had killed James Bloodridge. Mengsk's heart sank, his escape has been in vain. Soon, hundreds of people started to converge around Mengsk. He braced for the worst... "Sir...what did you do? Why did you kill him?" "He was advancing the field of science for the nation!" "Why did you-" Questions were soon tossed towards Terrence Mengsk, before he bellowed the command, "Silence!" The room grew quiet. "James Bloodridge threatened the security of the nation. For those who don't know, earlier this week, there was a killsat that went rouge over the Cattieran Airspace. I confronted him in the same research facility I killed him at...and then he showed me a central AI module, in which he himself can manipulate at will. That killsat didn't go rouge...rather, it was the AI node that controlled it. "That was only one part of the equation. Earlier this month, he made a devastating biological weapon that threatened our lives, once, and did absolutely nothing other then sweep it under the rug. The city of Meinhoff...hundreds died that day. It was all James Bloodridge's fault. "Possibly the biggest reason why I had to kill Bloodridge was that he was starting to get power-hungry. He was at a position where he no longer had complete control over me. Now, he's at a position where he can control most subordinates. Soon, he would have Head of more then just one Minstry, and then soon, the prime minister. He would have ordered us all to death." Terrence Mengsk finally looks down, and then looks back at the crowd. "I know my killing isn't justified, but I had to do it for the safety of the Dominion. If anyone disagrees with me...well, I know I died serving this country, even though the nation wouldn't approve anyhow." A marine then walks up to Terrence Mengsk...and then kneels over. "I believe you. I can't say the same for the rest of the Dominion, but we will fight to bring the Dominion the truth." More people start to say roughly the same thing, and then soon, Terrence Mengsk stands up. "This fight isn't over...but you have shed light into a dark room. Everyone, grab weapons! If the Dominion wants to support tyrants like James Bloodridge, then that is going to have to change!" Soon, the crowd of people started to run into the TDAV Hyperion, and start to take stations all around the outpost. On the outpost itself, the current marines take off the Terran Dominion flag, and throws it out to space. A new cause was born. |-|The Descent to Madness= Soon afterwards, the small craft has automatically designated a course, and soon, the craft starts to accelerate out of the liar, and then warp away out of sight towards the Terran Dominion colony of AW197. ---- James Bloodridge soon finds the things he need. First, he sprays a substance that delivers a seering pain towards the injured area. That would stop most internal bleeding, but it won't exactly help with recovering damaged intestines. Bloodridge, in deep pain, crawls through, and stabs his wrist with a needle that slows down his blood flow. He slowly starts to lose consciousness... As Bloodridge was trying to stop himself from dying, the AI on board sends a broadcast to the colony of AW197 to quickly get medical teams ready, and to get immediate evacuation. The craft soon arrives at it's destination, and docks, only for the door to be almost instantly opened. Quickly, medical teams drag James Bloodridge from the craft into a medical facility... ---- AW-193 ---- Bloodridge finally opened his eyes, to see nothing but a twisting world of darkness. Standing before him, were 17 darkened figures, looking directly at Bloodridge. He soon mustered his energy, and stood up. "Where...where am I? Where is this place?" "Hello...Bloodridge," said a unknown voice Bloodridge looked up, to see a dark figure tower over him. "Vengeance...Hatred...Revenge...They are all within your mind. Your state of thought has been shattered, blown aloof by the sands of time and fate. Now...you shall play...an important role...so that I...can finally rise, reborn...renewed...rejuvenated...," said the dark voice "Who are you?" "There is no time for questions...James Bloodridge...already crackled by the events that have fallen upon you...you are to play along in the days that follow..." Soon, the figure disappeared, sucked into the void. Soon, only the dark figures that are standing silently remain. "Your descent to madness...and your place among the darkness...has began." All was soon sucked off...and then, it was pitch black. ---- Bloodridge finally opens his eyes, to see a world of light. Soon, many doctors have finally realized that James Bloodridge has woken up. He felt the wound in which the bullet went through Bloodridge's stomach. It has already healed, but pain still gripes that area. Soon, the AI quickly shuts off medical services...and James Bloodridge soon stood up, within the TD border colony in the edge of human space. However, James Bloodridge only muttered one word. "Claire." Bloodridge soon took off, running. Doctors and medical staff soon recognized him, but did no effort to stop him. Bloodridge soon donned a lab suit, and then continued his path. It is not until he got into the controls of the docking facility when people attempted to stop him. "Halt! This is restricted territory! State your claims!" "Clarie," said a hoarse-sounding James Bloodridge, "I must find her. Drop down a Python-Class corvette, now!" The people hesitated, before redundantly following Bloodridge's orders. After all, he was still the Head of Science, afterall. Blodoridge soon, got to the docking facility, boarded the Python, and then sped off. Many cameras in the facility see the Python soon engaging it's warp core, and then beaming out. ---- Wyoming ---- The Python soon exits warp in orbit, and engages it's cloaking device. Bloodridge identifies the area he was looking for, a 2 story house, surrounded by farmland, woodland, and smaller houses. It was a relatively rural area. Before it settles down into the ground, he grabs a standard issue Terran Dominion pistol. He lands, and then exits the spacecraft. He then wanders off, and then knocks at the front door of the 2 story house. "Hello?" James Bloodridge was baffled. It was a mans voice that he heard. He knocks the door, and soon, a middle aged man and two of his children opened the door. "What do you want?" "Where is Claire? Where is she! What have you done to her!" "Oh, I'm marri-" Before the man can finish what he says, James Bloodridge pulls out his pistol, and pulls the trigger. The last thing that man heard was a gunshot. Immediately, the children started running. However they meet the same end, as gunshots rang, engulfing the house with sound. Soon, a woman was heard screaming, and a baby is heard crying. James Bloodridge hears it, and comes over. He finds her trying to call for the police. "Bloodridge! No! I thought you were dead! I'm so-" "Betrayal...in truth...it was I, who was betrayed," rambled James Bloodridge, "You...have failed me, Claire. And sometimes...the hand of vengeance, and hatred must be forced!" "Have mer-" It didn't matter. All she heard was a gunshot, and all was still. James soon walks over to the room where the baby was crying. On the wall, hung a small photo of James Bloodridge and Claire, from nearly 15 years ago. Bloodridge soon shifted his attention to the crying baby. "The deed is complete." There was a click, a flash, and then nothing remained. ---- Soon afterwards, he exited the household. Already, in the distance, he can see police cars racing towards the house. He soon enters the woodland area, finds the python, and then warps out. As he is warping out, he hears one phrase in his head. "You are climbing up the ranks...James Bloodridge...now...your dark will has been satisfied..." As the Python sped off towards James destination, his vision soon starts to become clouded again. A void sucks his sight away, and all that remained was darkness, and now, 23 dark figures, standing before him. "Yesterday...there is 17...today...there was 23...they remain as a testament...of your crimes..." Soon, a dark figure soon towers before him. "Claire...Brian...Steven...they are only part of the crimes you have done..." "I felt no pity for them," replied James Bloodridge, "No shame. No remorse." "Alas...you are joining us...now heed the call to arms...and you will be rewarded...your hard work will finally pay off..." The void soon twists away, and then nothing remained. "You next task...is to enter the facility...hidden...under the deepest edge of Terran Dominion space...there...your destiny will be found...drink the veil...free the spirits...sacrifice...for the forgotten ones..." ---- James Bloodridge soon lands, at a secret research facility on Orcus. He enters through the docking port, and identifies himself... "I am James Bloodridge...let me through...let me through..." "Alas, the facility is under lockdown from the Sith. We will however, let you in. What is that you demand?" "The forgotten ones...I must serve..." "...Um...very well...you are clear, James Bloodridge..." James Bloodridge did not respond. Instead, he soon starts to slowly walk into the facility in a rather crazed manner... ---- Orcus ---- James Bloodridge soon entered the massive research facility. Scientists were everywhere, and security guards were all over the place. However, it didn't matter, James Bloodridge doesn't want to deal with them. In a demented and deranged matter, he slowly creeped along to his intended target. Along the way, voices started to fill his head... "Drink the veil...free...the secrets in them..." "The voice of madness...calls..." "Your descent to madness...your journey to insanity is nearly complete...drink the veil...and all shall be... envisioned... "'' James Bloodridge soon reached the area where he intended to get to. It was a vault, locked, with it's contents hidden forever. A security guard and 2 scientists recognize him, and come over to him. "Sir, that door is locked!" "''Open it." "I cannot guarantee your safety, sir!" "Open it...now. I demand it..." "Very well. It is a risk you will take." Soon the massive vault swings open, to show a pesticidal. A veil, suspended by anti-gravity emitting from the ceiling, "Take the veil...drink it..." With a shout of anger, James Bloodridge broke into a charge, grabbed the veil and broke it free from it's influence on the antigravity well. He then grabs it, and pours all of the contents into his mouth, and swallows the fluid. Immediately, James Bloodridge loses almost all muscular function, and then he rag-dolls down, and sloops right into the ground... ---- James Bloodridge soon opened his eyes again. Surrounding him was still the figures before. Once again, a massive dark figure towers over him, but this time, it has shrunken, and then soon, it becomes a doppelgänger of Bloodridge. "Your family has been shattered...your past lies in ruins...your reputation is destroyed...now...his death...shall complete...the cycle...you only heed the darkness now..." "I will obey," responded Bloodridge, "I will obey!" Almost instantly, James pulls out his pistol, and with the same weapon he used to kill his former family, he unloads a whole clip into the doppelgänger. Immediately, searing pain starts to cripple Bloodridge's body. "Your task...has been complete...your old self...has been banished...from the shadows...now...only you remain..." Soon, visions occur within the void. In it, it shows a massive stone monolith, with a massive, ancient gate enclosing it's secrets from it. "Your journey is almost complete...heed my commands...heed them..." Orcus, Chemical Research Bay James Bloodridge soon woke up, after drinking the veil. The room he was in was dark, and desolate. The door was locked. "Head to Korhal...Enter the monolith...Heed my commands..." Soon afterwards, a massive laser blast soon shook the facility. Scientists and engineers started to run about, panicked over something. Soon, a massive explosion happens further down the hallway, as a room is instantly depressurized and eradicated. It was a familiar sound... "Sir, someone is firing a Yamato cannon at us," said one of the scientists. Soon, another eruption happens, shaking the chemical research facility. James Bloodridge soon gets to his senses, and starts to run. "Intrusion alert. Unknown drop pods detected landing on the ceiling exit!" Bloodridge soon runs into one of the more hidden rooms, which has a path that leads to the Weapons Testing facility. As he was running through, he heard the intel reports. "Sir, it's the Hyperion! It's firing drop pods on the chemical research labs! It must be trying to claim th-" There was nothing. Static. Soon, Bloodridge grunted in pain, as a searing pain soon envelops in his brain. The voice is calling again. "Go...hurry...for time is short. Do not fail me." "I...will...obey," said Bloodridge, "I WILL OBEY!" Bloodridge soon gets up, and starts to dash towards the docking facility. Along the way, he saw people running for help, Dominion marines trying to rush in and help repulse the attackers. James didn't stop for any of that, and soon, he enters the docking bay, boards his Python, and takes off. As he exits, the exterior camera view shows the TDAV Hyperion, along with 2 TDAV Minotaurs initiating warp. Nearly 10 second later, the entire might of the Terran Dominion fleet came in, and all they saw was three wake trails left behind from the ships that just left. "You will have you revenge later...now...hurry...for time is short..." "Indeed," responded James Bloodridge, in a unusually deranged matter, "Indeed." ---- Korhal, Unknown Location ---- The Python soon touches down, near a massive, natural-made monolith. Storm clouds have already started to gather, and James Bloodridge saw what he had to cross, a 100 meter long unstable bridge. As far as Bloodridge can see, there is no other way to cross through to the structure. The voice soon calls out. "Cross the bridge...Find the entrance..." Bloodridge soon sets off, and starts to cross the bridge. It creaked and moaned as he walked across it. Soon, as soon as he crossed the bridge, the supports gave in, and the bridge soon collapsed, with Bloodridge barely walking out in time. He notices the entrance, and starts off towards it. "The entrance is upon you...but now...there is no escape..." Bloodridge soon opens the door, and soon, it swings through. Almost immediately, he is met by a massive blast of cold air. Bloodridge looks up, and sees a long, long spiral up the massive monolith, soon stretching from the top. He also finds a sword, gleaming in the forgotten destination like a frozen crystal. "Grab the blade...Climb the steps..." Bloodridge impulsively grabs the sword, and sets off up the stairs. As he is climbing up, he hears flashbacks of his past life... -You have much potential...you can be a great leader...- -Damn it, James.- -Forget this business, and leave!- -You lied to your men, and betrayed the colleagues that you worked for...what has happened to you, Bloodridge...- -Become an admiral, and death awaits...- As he walks up the stairs, he soon has flashbacks of him talking to Mona Whitman, one of the Rear Admirals employed in the Prometheus Corporation. "Did you realize what you done," Mona said, "sending the whole fleet in?" "You are not my authority, I am my own! Now get out of my office if you still want your skull intact! Get out," replied Bloodridge. Soon, Bloodridge finally reaches the top of the spire, with his sword packed along. As far as Bloodridge can see, there was several tendrils, and a massive, frozen trap, leading towards a hidden secret... "Return...the blade..." "Complete...the circle..." "Release me...from this prison..." With a massive cry of anguish, anger, and strength, Bloodridge soon runs up to the massive, icy "prison", primed his blade, and brought it down towards the prison. Soon, it breaks apart, and a massive wind-blast fires out, forcing him to drop the blade. Soon, a massive burst of darkness and shadow, seemingly flies right out of the prison,me shrouding James. A pyramid-shaped artifact can be spotted. "Grab the artifact...combine...our souls!" Bloodridge, struggling with the wind pushing him back, soon grabs the artifact. He presses a tab, and it pops off. A final veil can be seen from within. James soon grabs it, opens it, and drinks it. Soon, like before, he loses complete muscular control. However, this time, he didn't fall down. "We...are now one...with the shadows..." Soon, James Bloodridge blacks out, and faints, on the icy floor on top of the spire. Before he gives in, and falls asleep, he hears one last order. "Our journey has only began, Bloodridge..." |-|The Betrayal of the Innocent= ---- Unknown, Korhal ---- "You shall awake...now..." James Bloodridge soon snaps to his senses, only to see the familiar swirling darkness surround him. 24 dark figures all surround them, looking at him. "Now...you shall rally the fleet, to victory...the darkness will guide you..." Soon, the darkness soon fades, and James Bloodridge went down the steps, hearing his past life and seeing visions happen around him. He then goes all the way down, and exits out of the monolith. Using a communicator, the Python, parked right across the crevice soon activates, hovers near Bloodridge, and lands. Soon, he jumps aboard, and speeds off. Using the ship's broadcaster, he starts to speak through the broadcaster. "It is I, James Bloodridge, head of science, head of research and development. As you have heard, I may...or may not...have died. However, ignore them. I remain alive." Soon, fleet chatter became coherent, and some voices of excitement popped up on the radio. "Many know of Terrence Mengsk's attempt to assassinate me. He claims that I, the head of science, is corrupt! I laugh at his jealousness, his inability to handle that people, indeed, have higher positions then him. He can be compared, to the kid that incinerates his toys when he doesn't have his ways...and at times like this, the hand of fate must be forced!" "Now, anyone loyal to the Terran Dominion...rally behind me! Join the ranks of righteousness...kill the partisans that betrayed this nation, who support a 'leader' like Mengsk! The forces of liberation, righteousness, and power...will join hands, once, and for all. Glory to the Dominion!" Soon, several fleets start to mobilize, in the Terran Dominion, many getting ready to activate their jump drives towards Frission... James Bloodridge soon warps towards the fleet, and docks in with the TDAV Avatar, the largest ship in the fleet. He quickly assumes command of the hulking vessel, and starts to plot coordinates for the jump drive. "Heed the call to arms! Crush the rebel partisans!" Soon, one of the smaller fleets warp, with the other fleets awaiting further instruction. The TDAV Avatar warps with it. --- Frission ---- A fleet consisting of 3 Minotaurs, 4 Korhals, and 1 Hyperion is seen patrolling the rebel-controlled northern territories. Defected from the Dominion, they have managed several attack runs on Dominion owned colonies. That however, ends today. Immediately, 2 Cobra-Class Battleships warp in, right behind the Rebel fleet. 4 other Hyperion-Class Battlecruisers warp in as well, and prime their Yamato cannons. Soon, the TDAV Avatar itself warped in, and soon opens fire, completely massacring the rebel ships. Now, only the TDAV Hyperion remains. "Mengsk, you thought you can get away quickly? Think again." "I won't bow down to you, ever! I will rather see my own kind die a thousand times then accept you as part of the Dominion!" "Very well. Your death will be a fitting tribute to the emperor." Immediately, the Avatar turns all of it's guns towards Hyperion, and opens up, completely tearing off the Hyperions winglets. It loses anti-gravity generators, and crashes down into the thawing, icy surface. Immediately, drop pods are sent in by the hundreds, dropping in towards the crashed ship. "Your deaths are inevitable." No response back. "Your resistance is laughable." Still, no response back. "Now...you will pay the price...measured not in gold, but in blood!" Soon, a singular drop pod fires out of the TDAV Avatar, and towards the battle. It crashes into the airlock, and the hatch opens, to reveal James Bloodridge. He exits the drop pod, and enters through the air-lock. Right as he opened the door, his drop pod disintegrated, crushed by falling debris. Being up high, he looked over the battlefield, and saw dead soldiers throughout the area. Immediately, the Dominion fleet warps back to Korhal. There was no turning back. James Bloodridge overrides the code for the airlock, and it opens, revealing Terrence Mengsk, feverishly hammering the controls of the ship. Bloodridge takes out his pistol, and checks his ammo. There was only two shots left. He aims at Terrence, and fires. Immediately, Terrence crumples into the ground, clenching his shoulder in pain. Bloodridge comes over, and kicks Mengsk. "You shall serve as an example to those that defy my authority." Bloodridge soon draws the hammer back from his gun. "You shall serve as an example to those that dare betray me." Bloodridge soon readies to trigger. "You make a fitting sacrifice...to death itself." Bloodridge pulls the trigger, and a round spits out, grazing Mengsk's head and ripping through his scalp. Mengsk soon falls over, seemingly dead. Bloodridge turns around, and exits through the airlock. In dramatic fashion, he closes the airlock behind him, and exits out of the destroyed craft. He was a mess. His skin color has gone pale, his lab coat was torn and tattered with blood and shrapnel alike. Yet, overall, he still stood, with a newfound power. He only heard one phrase in his head... "Now...claim your reward...and immortalize..your legacy..." ---- Having taken his revenge on Terrence Mengsk, James wandered the frozen wasteland of Frission. Tormented by the maddening voice, Bloodridge lost the last vestiges of his sanity. Now, driven by the voice's dark will, Bloodridge goes off, to return to Korhal, and claim his just reward. ---- James Bloodridge managed to find an outpost, owned by Loyalist forces. From there, he told them the news of the death of Terrence Mengsk, prompting immediate celebration. While that was happening, the dark voice in his head soon spoke to him. "There is much to be done...for the next hour, you will be immortalized as a legend...of the past..." ---- Augustgrad, Korhal ---- A Python-Class corvette soon hovered over Mengsk International Spaceport, and soon, James Bloodridge walked out of it. In the distance, he can already hear cheering, as citizens find out about the rebel massacre in Frission. Bloodridge soon marched over to the emperor's palace. Cheering and happy citizens followed 10 steps behind him. Soon, Bloodridge made it to the palace, and awaited for someone to open the massive doors that led to the halls within. While he was waiting, he heard the dark voice mutter to him, one last time. "Your duty is almost complete...now...your legacy is immortal..." Soon, a rose pedal fell on towards Bloodridge's hand, possibly from someone in the crowd. In disgust, he ripped it with his fingers, before it's shredded remains were thrown out. Just then, a C-21 Android came in, and opened the door for James. He walked in, facing the Emperor. Bloodridge noticed an axe right in the wall only 5 feet away from him... "Your duty has been excellent, Bloodridg-" said the emperor, before James opened his mouth in a ominous tone. "You no longer need to sacrifice for your people." "You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown." "I have taken care...of everything." Suddenly, Bloodridge reaches deep within his pockets...and grabs a small gadget. "Halt! What are you doing?" "...You now obey...death!" Immediately, a Prometheus mind-control tower in one of the highrises near the palace picks up, and soon, emits a signal. Soon, everyone in the palace except Bloodridge soon starts to grunt in pain. The mind-control receptor has been aimed so that Bloodridge himself isn't harmed. He lunges, and grabs the axe. As he does it, he shuts off the mind-control receptor. "Ah...No...What...are...you doing," grunted the Emperor in pain. "'' 'Succeeding' you." Soon, Bloodridge runs up to the Emperor, and using all of his might, brings the axe right into the Emperor's head with a horizontal swing, instantly decapitating his head. Bloodridge then goes on a fury, hammering the axe on the Emperor's dead body and mutilating him. Before long, he quits, and strikes one final bow in the chest, spraying gore and organs everywhere. "''My job...is complete." Soon, Bloodridge runs off towards the back door of the palace, finds the emperor's emergency escape pod, and activates it. Immediately as it takes on towards the sky, it's emergency warp core actives, beaming it towards the Neo-Earth system at speeds unimaginable... ---- Unknown base, Unity (Neo-Earth) ---- Soon, a emergency warp pod soon drops out of warp, and crash lands near a discrete Prometheus base, hidden away deep underground. Bloodridge gets out, and checks his timer. He only had a few more hours before TD will begin sending manhunt orders, so he found the entrance, and went down. Immediately, as soon as he reached the base, a blast of cold air reached him, with tons of scientists working away. He was back home. |-|The fall of Bloodridge= ---- Underground Promethean R&D Facility ---- James Bloodridge was at the underground base for the past 3 weeks, attempting to perhaps think of a way to help gain momentum for Prometheus to become a feared superpower once again. As he paced around in his personal quarters, a informant entered his room, and handed him a letter. Immediately, Bloodridge tosses it aside. "Any information gathered in the project?" "No sir, no information," said the informant, timidly. "Then what are you waiting for! Find the information, or I will have you tortured and shot!" The informant soon rushed from the room, and once again, Bloodridge was left in solitude. He thought, perhaps there was something he left in his old home at Wyoming... ---- James Bloodridge donned his lab coat, and was just about to exit the facility when he was approached on by his personal advisor. "Bloodridge, you know what price everyone has in your head. The UAC wants you dead, hell, everyone wants you dead. I cannot recommend going near Earth, not at all near Earth. You will get yourself killed, and this corporation wi-" "I don't care. They will never find me." Bloodridge then turned around, and started to walk towards the exit again. "The writing is on the wall, Bloodridge!" Everyone in the Laboratory soon stopped working on their projects. Bloodridge grabs a pistol from a nearby weapons racket, and aims at the adviser's head. "I wrote the damn writing, and the only writing on the wall is going to be down your dead throat," Bloodridge said in a suddenly deranged manner. Bloodridge then empties his whole clip onto the poor adviser, and then went towards the exit. He looked at the laboratory, and saw everyone just blindly staring at him. "Start working, or you will suffer the same fate!" Bloodridge exited the base, and went towards a transport bay. He would board a Raven-Class gunship, which would head towards Wyoming. Very soon, he would get back to his old home... ---- Wyoming ---- The Raven-Class Gunship finally pulls up in a dense forest, behind Bloodridge's house. Soon, James ejected from the Raven. He would need it again, at a later date, but first, he must find his house... ---- Bloodridge finally arrives back at his old house, long since abandoned after he murdered Claire. All of the memories started to flood back to him. His mind was racing, and he was contemplating whether he should have spared her or whatnot. Instead, he just shrugged it off. After-all, she did betray him, and Bloodridge didn't feel much remorse at all. He opened the door to basement at the back entrance to his former house. Hardly anyone could have found it, and even then, there was a password guarding it. James wasted no time putting in the combination, and he soon jumped in the door. ---- The view inside the basement was horrific. Tons of crazy contractions, in which Bloodridge built, was gathering dust and cobwebs. Machines that were still functioning had long been rusted, with a orange-brown tint. The object he was looking for, however, wasn't damaged. It was a picture of one of his former associates, which possibly has one of his inventions that James gave to him... With that out of the way, James was about to then jump onto his Raven, before his mind raced again. He went back inside the house. On the shelf, he saw a picture of Claire and James, back when they were still young and newly married. No point in leaving it in this forsaken house, he thought in his mind. He then piloted his Raven, and under impulse drives, went towards Park City, in Utah... ---- Park City ---- The sky was starting to darken as James Bloodridge hopped out of his Raven-Class Gunship. Overhead, he can already see winds blowing and snow beginning to fall. In the darkness, he would think that he would not be spotted or at the very least, identified quickly. He went to his old address, and he knocked on his old colleague's door. "Hello?" James Bloodridge shuddered. This wasn't his voice. He didn't have time to think about who it was, as the door opened. The door opened...to show his former co-worker. However, there was a twist. "James? What the hell are you doing he-" "Listen. I need to borrow that invention that I gave you, several years back..." "Hold on, I will be right back." James Bloodridge waited on the snow for a while, but then, the wind stopped. From the still open door, he can hear his former colleague's phone-call from his living room. This is ONI Agent_74, James Bloodridge is right in my f***ing front door...yes, I repeat, he is in my front door...O-'' Wasting no time, James Bloodridge soon ran towards his Raven, piloted it and armed the weapons system of the craft. "You think you can report me?!?" Soon, the Raven fired a concentrated burst of lasers, and missiles at the house, obliterating it and several other adjacent compounds. This also set fire to the neighborhood. As this happened, Bloodridge started to panic. "Damnit! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! The UAC would be relaying a fleet overhead, so I heed to get the hell out of this damned place!" ---- Soon, James Bloodridge initiated his impulse drive towards Salt Lake City, only taking a solid minute of travel. He lands on top of a tall building. James activated his communication device, and called for assistance. "This is James Bloodridge, the god-damn UAC will be slip-spacing their shi-...hello?" "Sorry, but you aren't receiving help. Goodbye," said the operator. Immediately, the communication device ceased to work. Bloodridge was firmly trapped in possibly the worst situation he can be in. ---- Several minutes following the Agent's call, exiting slipspace is over 1,000 UAC warships, exiting at almost all angles, searchlights activating, and dozens of aircraft are srambled, and one of them is the UAC Everest... with Preston J. Cole onboard, outfitted in his personal marine armor. Whitcomb: Mr. President, Preston! You understand you are at risk! Cole: I understand my risks ''loads MA5B, ready my Pelican. Dozens of UAC ships began to fire off ODST drop pods down upon the planet, as Longswords from Tribute and New Carthage are deployed as well, as well as from carriers, along with multiple F-99 Wombats, and BRD-01 Spectres. Cole's Pelican lifted off from the Everest, escorted by two Longswords, heading towards the general location of Bloodridge, with SPARTAN-II Green Team, and several marines. Soon most of the general area around Salt Lake City is on the verge of being swarmed with the UAC.... Whitcomb (Over Radio): There is no need for this vendetta! Cole: He started this! And I am going to end this! Marine: Sir, what if we don't get him? Cole: Just be ready private! The Pelican began to close in on the building as ODST and Spectres just began to hit the ground..... ---- "Damnit! I cannot fly away, they sealed the whole area!" James Bloodridge kicks the controls of the Raven, and immediately ejects from the craft. He finds an emergency laser carbine within the gunship, and then entered the building, starting from the very top floor. Immediately, workers converged on the window, and soon, James Bloodridge came down, and fired his carbine, killing almost everyone that converged towards the window. This also blew one of them out. He would then hide at one of the building's many rooms, before waiting this out. He called down to the first level via the stairs. "Your day is at an end! Prometheus would still triumph over this world, even with me gone," he cried out in a deranged accent. ---- Immediately, inside his brain, a deep, demonic voice called out. "No! What are you doing, Bloodridge! You must survive for the legend, the prophecy to become tru-'" ''I am sorry...but I take control of my own fate. '''What...Don't! Don't! DON'T!!!! The voice then vanished...forever. Bloodridge's mind flashed back to when he was a kid, and then towards his earlier years. He remembered something his father said... When I die, James, its up to you to consider your fate. ---- James Bloodridge gulped, and looked at the only entrance to the floor he was in at uncertainty. He prepped his laser rifle, and aimed at the entrance, hoping to take as many as he can down with him. UAC ODSTs, Marines, and Spectres began to climb up the bottom of the building, as five Pelicans surrounded the upper rooftop, and one touched down, the cockpit facing towards Bloodridge, and Cole, SPARTAN-II Green Team, and the seven Marines got out. Cole: James Bloodridge Aims MA5B, It's been many, many years since I have spoken to you, today I think, we speak for the last time. The other Pelicans begin to unload their Marines as well, each aiming at Bloodridge with various types of weaponry....... Cole: Remember when we talked, over the radio at Italy, you spared me? IT seems that was your greatest mistake, and I'm going to prove you why. "...I...don't...think...so!", said Bloodridge in a deranged manner. Immediately, he turned around, aimed his gun at the group. In his horror, he finds in the gun's HUD that only 10 bullets were left in the chamber. It's all over, he thought. ---- Inside his brain, his whole life flashed back, from his childhood, all the way back here. Deep inside, he finally knew that he was only a mere pawn in life. He failed at his job...but he can salvage the least that he can. He looked at Cole. "Goodbye." He fires his gun at Cole. ---- The laser round strikes Cole, and with the sudden shout of a marine, they all begin to open fire in a confused, and suprised state, with bullets flying around Bloodridge, as the SPARTAN-IIs quickly moved in to cover Cole. Thomas-007: Your going to be alright Sir Cole: I'm not out yet. He reaches for his M6D, and a magazine... Several rounds impact Bloodridge, immediately spilling blood on his lab coat. He attempts to fire back, but he has no more ammunition left. He coughs out blood, and then shouts to the group. "The writing...is...on the wall and...I...wrote the goddamn writing!" He immediately falls down on his knees, due to loss of blood. Immediately, his lips start to turn purple. Still he fought to stand up to perhaps attack the group in another way. He attempts to grab the laser rifle at the window. His hand started to bleed, but he soon attempted to aim at Cole... Cole soon loaded his M6D with a gold bullet. I've saved this for a while He looked up, his arm in pain from the shot, unsteady, he closed one eye, squinted the other. "The only writing I'll be seeing is the one on your tombstone!" He fired, the 12.7x40mm SAP-HE round exited the muzzle, before slamming into the center of Bloodridge's chest.... The shot soon pierced right through Bloodridge, and he fell backwards, and broke through the window. He would take a long, hard fall down to Earth. ---- One quote, from his mother when he was young, soon started to repeat itself in his mind. "It will have to be enough..." Bloodridge, grabbed his picture from his pocket, with Claire and himself in his younger years. He now knew what his mother and father was talking about. "It will have to be enough," Bloodridge muttered under his dying breath. It is done...it...is...done... ---- The last sound he heard was a smash, resulting from him hitting the ground. His eyes finally fluttered shut, and bones all over his body broke, cracked, and shattered from the fall. He was no more. Category:Blog posts